Dejame irme
by XiperGirl
Summary: Silvia ha muerto en brazos de Pepa, justo el día de su boda... Pepa, meses después, está atrapada por los recuerdos, incapaz de superar la muerte de su pelirroja, el amor de su vida. Todo desde el punto de vista de una Pepa destrozada...
1. I

I.

- "Déjame irme, por favor"

Silvia me lo pidió una vez por favor, sentada frente a mí. Entre lágrimas, diciéndome a la vez que yo era la mujer de su vida, que me creía capaz de todo por ella pero que no podía estar conmigo. Y yo no pude. Creí que podría hacerlo, que si mi pelirroja me lo pedía yo no podría negárselo. Pero no pude. Me sentía perdida, desgarrada por dentro. Verla por los pasillos de comisaria, ignorándome deliberadamente, sabiendo que las dos estábamos sufriendo. Tener que dedicarle miradas furtivas para apartar rápidamente la mirada si ella se daba la vuelta. Sentir sus miradas, porque las había, quemándome en la espalda. Cruzarme con ella cada día en el trabajo y desear olvidarme de todo para besarla como si fuera el último minuto de nuestras vidas… No pude y después de muchas lágrimas, todo volvió a la normalidad. Nos recuperamos y empezamos a vivir nuestra historia de verdad.

Pero la mafia tuvo que cruzarse en nuestras vidas. La Mafia! ¡Qué absurdo! España, Madrid, una investigación casual nos convirtió en el punto de mira de uno de los jefes mafiosos más poderosos de la Camorra. Casi me dan ganas de reír, de tirarme de un edificio para despertarme antes de destrozarme contra el suelo, sólo por comprobar mi absurda teoría de que todo esto no es más que un macabro sueño. Sólo que sé que no lo es. Lo sé porque Silvia murió en mis brazos, horas después de haber unido nuestras vidas para siempre. "Hasta que la muerte nos separe"… Tardó muy poco. Y yo comencé lo más parecido que se me ocurre a una muerte en vida.

- "Déjame irme, por favor"

Esas palabras me quemaban cada segundo. Silvia se había ido para siempre. Pero meses después, yo no podía hacerlo. No podía aceptar su marcha. Y nunca lo haría…

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_[Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí, anulada por mis miedos infantiles… y si tienes que marchar, me gustaría que simplemente lo hicieses, porque tu presencia aún permanece atada aquí y no me deja estar en paz]_

En mi cabeza resonaba esa canción, "My Immortal", que no podía reflejar mejor lo que sentía por dentro. Odiaba al "Gordo" por arrebatarme, quizá, lo único que había amado en mi vida, lo único bello y puro que había ocurrido en mis desordenados días. Pero también odiaba a Silvia, mi dulce pelirroja, por abandonarme así. Y me odiaba a mi misma por pensarlo y por sentirlo. Por no ser capaz de dejarla ir, una vez más y para siempre… Supongo que a ella no le gustaría verme así, comprobar en qué me había convertido, pero la rabia, el dolor y el deseo ciego de venganza habían borrado lo mejor de mí. Lo sabía pero ni podía, ni quería hacer nada por evitarlo. Vivía en el pasado, sobreviviendo gracias a los recuerdos y sensaciones de mi vida con ella.

…

- Pepa, ¿qué haces? – rió Silvia, entre divertida y asustada.

La euforia del momento, ligeramente borracha y colocada, la sensación de lo prohibido, me llevaron a hacerlo. No lo pensé dos veces. Ella me hablaba y yo sólo podía mirar sus labios, deseando besarlos, deseando sentirla cerca. Y lo hice. La besé. Un piquito rápido pero impulsivo. Silvia se quedó estupefacta. Yo no contesté a su pregunta, pero me di cuenta de que quizá había arriesgado demasiado. Silvia no era como yo, yo ya tenía claro que me gustaban las chicas y lo que no esperaba era enamorarme perdidamente de mi mejor amiga. Pero no pude evitarlo. Siempre me quedaba la excusa de la borrachera para tratar de arreglarlo después. No me hizo falta. Tras el shock inicial, la sorprendida fui yo cuando Silvia me devolvió el beso. Me dejé arrastrar, no pensé. Su boca era más suave de lo que podía haber imaginado. La sensación de su lengua perdida en la mía me electrificaba y me dejaba sin aliento. No quería que ese beso acabara nunca. Pero la voz de don Lorenzo nos devolvió a la cruda realidad. Estábamos en el 2000 y era la comunión de Sarita. Y parecía que aquello empezaba y terminaba allí mismo…

…


	2. II

II.

Sonreí débilmente. No podia evitar hacerlo cuando pensaba en nuestro primer beso. Silvia se había quedado de una pieza tras mi impulso, pero no más que yo cuando vi que ella me respondía de aquella manera. Pero todo terminó en catástrofe. Don Lorenzo no permitió que una posible historia pudiese siquiera comenzar. Me enviaron a estudiar lejos y eso hizo que me convirtiese en la loca, independiente y despegada de Pepa Miranda. Pero jamás pude dejar de pensar en Silvia. Aunque mis pensamientos no me hacían sufrir, tan sólo la recordaba con cariño, como "mi pelirroja", como un soplo de aire fresco en mi vida cada vez que pensaba en ella. Sin embargo, la buscaba en cada chica que se cruzaba en mi desordenada vida. Pero no dolía. No como ahora. Pensar en ella me quemaba por dentro, me dejaba sin aire, me dolía tanto que creía no poder soportarlo por más tiempo.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
[Estas heridas no parecen sanar / este dolor es demasiado real]_

Han pasado más de seis meses. Y nada cambia. El dolor no desaparece, ni siquiera se mitiga. Sueño con ella despierta y dormida. La busco en cada risa que oigo, en cada melena rojiza que veo. En cada soplo de aire que me acaricia, tan dulcemente como lo haría ella. Dejé de ser Pepa Miranda para convertirme en una sombra, en un alma que vaga por un infierno en vida. Aparté a todos de mi vida, para que no trataran de detener mi irremediable caída. Para que no me protegieran, ni me consolaran. Dejé la policía para encerrarme en la que hubiera sido nuestra casa, donde su fantasma podía visitarme sin miedo a sufrir. Me estaba volviendo loca. Lo peor es que lo sabía y no quería hacer nada por remediarlo. Todos los días revivía nuestros momentos juntas, todos, incluido el de su muerte. Y su última mirada diciéndome una vez más "Déjame irme…"… Y sólo la dejaba durante un rato, cuando las brumas del alcohol me envolvían transportándome al pasado, una y otra vez…

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Simplemente hay tantas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar]  
_

…

- Bueno, dos besos, ¿no? – dijo Silvia sonriendo.

Allí estaba de nuevo, frente a mí, y casi no pude resistirme al mismo impulso que me llevó a besarla bajo la mesa hace tantos años ya. Acababa de regresar a San Antonio y de repente me di cuenta de que lo que había estado deseando inconscientemente era volver a verla. De que esos dos días había estado anhelando ese momento de volver a Silvia. Me dejó sin aliento verla en la galería de tiro. ¡Dios! Era…sencillamente… una diosa. No había mejor manera de describirla. Torpe y nerviosa como una quinceañera casi le doy un pico sin querer, y la sola cercanía de sus labios rojos hizo flaquear mis rodillas.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que o dejaba San Antonio de nuevo, o jamás podría estar a su lado sin saberla mía. Una parte de la Pepa Miranda que el mundo conocía dejó de existir para siempre y decidí que tenía que conquistar el corazón de mi pelirroja como fuese. En el fondo la odiaba por tener que reconocerme a mí misma que Silvia era la única que me dejaba indefensa con algo tan inocente como una sonrisa.

Mientras nos abrazábamos el mundo pareció pararse. Yo sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Lo que aún no sabía es que el suyo también… tardaría muchos meses en confesármelo…

…


	3. III

III.

Hace tiempo que me odio a mí misma como nunca antes. Todos los recuerdos de nuestra historia se agolpan en mi cabeza como si quisieran hacerla explotar.

Después de ese reencuentro las cosas no fueron fáciles para mí. Seguía sin encontrar mi sitio, como si todo el mundo siguiera echándome en cara las cosas que habían ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo. Pensé en irme. De hecho, creo que tomé la decision de marcharme de nuevo para no volver jamás. Pero bastó una sola frase en labios de Silvia para que olvidara mi determinación y la ilusión de una nueva oportunidad naciese en mi recién estrenado interior.

- Pepa, quiero que te quedes en San Antonio.

Las dos mirábamos las estrellas tumbadas sobre el capó de un coche. Acababa de hacer un gesto inocente que podía haber echado todo a perder. Pero no pude resistirme. Necesitaba sentirla, tocarla… y mi dedo meñique rozó su mano que, instintivamente, ella apartó. Se me congeló la respiración. "Pepa, ¿cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? ¿Quieres asustarla o qué?". Pero lo siguiente que oí fue esa frase. Silvia no la dijo insegura, o nerviosa, o avergonzada. Me miró a los ojos y la pronunció con determinación. Yo no contesté. Ella apartó la mirada y yo sonreí. ¿Sería posible que…? Decidí no hacerme ilusiones. Mi pelirroja me quería allí, cerca de ella y de momento eso bastaba. Un tiempo después, ella misma me dijo que no sabía que la impulsó a hacerlo, pero que pensó por un momento que yo volvía a desaparecer de su vida y que no quería que lo hiciera.

Ahora siento como las lágrimas recorren mi rostro. Y entre ellas aparece un reflejo de Silvia. Ya no sé dónde empieza lo real y dónde los espejismos. La única realidad que hay en mi vida es que NO puedo vivir sin ella.

Una vez que decidí quedarme, Silvia se convirtió en el motor de mi vida. Yo aún no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero lo que sí podía sentir era que el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies cuando ella me miraba, o me rozaba o me hablaba. Pero aún era pronto para reconocérmelo a mí misma. Yo era Pepa Miranda, una cabra loca, arriesgada, y en palabras de don Lorenzo, una anormal y una despotenciada en toda regla. Sin darme cuenta empecé a tontear con mi pelirroja, a comportarme como una adolescente enamorada hasta los huesos tratando de conquistarla. Y mi razón me decía que aquello no saldría bien, que me había vuelto a fijar en la persona equivocada, que yo para ella solo era una amiga. Especial, sí, pero tan solo amigas. Sufría pensando en que si me lanzaba me rechazaría, así que no le decía nada especial. Sufría pensando el momento que la viera con otro hombre y ella me lo contara entre confidencias. Pero pasaba el tiempo y ese fatídico momento no llegaba. Y mis fantasías con ella crecían cada vez más. Inconscientemente, mis insinuaciones de broma rozaban el límite de la pura amistad, pero Silvia seguía ahí… no me rechazaba.

¿Que cuando decidí que había llegado el momento de apostar en serio? No lo sé exactamente. Pero llegué a un punto en el que creí volverme loca… Nada que ver con la locura que me domina ahora, por supuesto. Pero no soportaba estar cerca de ella y no tocarla. No soportaba hablar con ella, mirar su boca y no poder probar sus labios. Aprovechaba cualquier excusa para acariciarla, su pelo, su brazo, su mano… Me despertaba por la noche con su nombre en mis labios, llenaba mis sueños de pasión… Hacía que adorase el sonido del despertador por la mañana porque significaba que faltaba poco para verla. Y yo quería seducirla y atraparla como ella había hecho conmigo. Que no tuviera ojos para nadie más. Pero no solo quería que me desease… No, a mí ya no me bastaba con eso… tardé en comprenderlo, pero yo quería que ella me amase.

- Nos vamos de juerga!!!

Era una ocasión perfecta para dar un paso más. Me acababa de llamar una amiga de Sevilla para decirme que estaban en Madrid de despedida de soltera. Así que le eché morro y conseguí que Silvia, Rita y Lola se apuntasen también. La complicidad entre la pelirroja y yo era cada vez mayor así que tendría que ver qué ocurría con un cambio de ambiente. "Y nunca mejor dicho", reí para mis adentros. Porque la despedida iba a ser precisamente en un pub de ambiente.

La verdad es que al principio pensé que les iba a dar algo, pero tras las primeras copas estaban todas como pez en el agua. Llegó el momento de marcarnos unas sevillanas. Y parecía que Silvia se lo tomaba como una competición personal conmigo. ¿O por mí? "Pepa, no empieces a desvariar, que te tomas unos tequilas y se te va la pinza". No iba a ser tan fácil. Además era sólo una toma de contacto, que ella me viera en mi mundo, que no se alejara de mí después de aquello. O que se alejara, así sabría a qué atenerme de una vez.

Así que me dejé llevar cuando empezó el striptease. Y tanto, como que fui yo la que casi le arranca el sujetador a la stripper. Estaba jugando con fuego, pero lo que nadie sabía es que en mi cabeza esa stripper era la propia Silvia. Pero mi Silvia se levantó en ese momento y se fue. Dijo que se encontraba mal.

Así que ahora ¿qué hacía yo? Tenía varias opciones. La primera es que fuera verdad que se encontraba mal, pero eso no me lo creía ni de coña. Silvia no sabe mentir ni disimular y se había ido con cara de pocos amigos. Entonces sólo me quedaban dos posibilidades. Lo más probable es que se hubiera enfadado al verse fuera de lugar, como si fuera la carca de la fiesta, mientras yo me lo pasaba como una loca y Rita y Lola disfrutaban como enanas con la novedad. Pero… ¿y si el enfado era por celos? No quería hacerme ilusiones pero, a la vez, quería creerlo. Y si mi pelirroja estaba celosa, eso podía querer decir… Otro pequeño resquicio de esperanza se abría ante mí, un abismo que, todavía, no sabía cómo iba a poder cruzar…


	4. IV

IV.

Ahora la esperanza se ha esfumado para siempre. Silvia… mi pelirroja… se ha ido para siempre y yo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada salvo regodearme en mis recuerdos. Al menos no puedo hacer nada para recuperarla. Tuve que luchar contra muchos momentos en los que creí que la perdía, que se alejaba de mí… e incluso momentos en los que pensé que se había ido para siempre. Pero no del mundo… No de esta manera. Porque está muerta. Porque lo sé y aún así me lo niego. Sigo oyendo ese "Déjame irme…" pero no lo voy a hacer. Ahora ya sé que no. Que solo hay vida para mí si estoy junto a ella… donde sea que esté. Porque si hay un cielo, cosa que por una vez me gustaría creer, ahí es donde tiene que estar. Porque es el lugar que les corresponde a las diosas como ella, que era bella por fuera pero también por dentro.

Me trago las lágrimas. No sé por qué pero durante una milésima de segundo me siento feliz de pensar en ese lugar que le corresponde por derecho. Luego el dolor me conquista de nuevo. Y me pongo a recordar una vez más, recorriendo el mapa de nuestra geografía.

…

Aquel operativo me puso de los nervios. No por el peligro, aunque lo había, pero el riesgo era una de las últimas cosas que ocupaban mi cabeza durante una operación policial. Era una operación sencilla de infiltración en un club de striptease para intentar desmantelar una red que prostituía a menores de edad para luego chantajear a sus clientes. De hecho parecía que ese operativo me venía como anillo al dedo. Bah, ¿que tengo que salir a bailar medio despelotá y en plan sensual delante de la audiencia? Eso no me preocupaba en absoluto. Lo que me quitaba el sueño es que iba a hacerlo con mi pelirroja, en plan show lésbico. De alguna manera era la coartada perfecta para tratar de seducirla por completo, amparada en las necesidades del guión… Pero aquello presentaba algunas lagunas que me descolocaban. Silvia había aceptado infiltrarse en el operativo. ¿Sólo por guardar las espaldas de nuestra sobrina, que era la pieza clave del espectáculo? ¿O por algo más? Porque ella era policía, sí, pero forense y no me la imaginaba metiéndose voluntariamente en un embrollo así. Dios, había llegado al punto en el que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella la interpretaba como sutiles signos de que sus reticencias hacia mí se estaban derrumbando. Por otro lado necesitaba estar segura de mi misma, de que las implicaciones de lo que íbamos a hacer no afectasen profesionalmente al caso. Y no lo estaba… y eso no sólo podía poner en riesgo la operación, sino a todos los que participábamos en ella. Y además estaba esa conversación, ese ensayo en comisaria antes de convertirnos en pareja "de baile"

- Baila conmigo… - me dijo. E involuntariamente me acerqué a ella con una mirada que yo era consciente de que dejaba muy claras mis intenciones. Otra prueba más, otro acercamiento para comprobar su reacción. Inconscientemente creo que recordé la manida frase de "bailar es la expresión vertical de un deseo horizontal" y todas mis hormonas entraron en fase despotenciada total. Pero su reacción fue como tantas otras veces la de dar un prudente paso hacia atrás… - …que me enseñes los pasos… - aclaró titubeando.

Mis alarmas se dispararon. ¿Silvia pidiéndome que YO le enseñara a bailar? Pero si bailaba como un ángel. Pude comprobarlo en la despedida de soltera días antes. Definitivamente "algo" no cuadraba. Pero no era el momento de pensarlo. No iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de practicar un baile sensual con mi pelirroja tantas veces como pudiera… Mientras encendía el radioCD con la música, se me iluminó la cara con una sonrisa lobuna, mezcla de alegría y de excitación anticipada. Luego ya no fui capaz de oír la música. Pegué mi cuerpo al de Silvia, marcando los movimientos del baile. Por primera vez, respiraba en su cuello, sentía sus formas acoplándose a las mías, la recorría con mis manos, extasiada y pensando cómo sería bailar con ella en un sitio totalmente distinto… Era perfecto y yo tenía que hacer titánicos esfuerzos para no darle la vuelta y besarla con la pasión que me quemaba por dentro. Creí que me moría, hasta que Sara nos interrumpió para decirnos que habíamos logrado infiltrarnos. El alivio se mezcló con unas ganas absolutas de matarla…

…

No pude evitar sonreír de nuevo para mis adentros. Aquel operativo había supuesto cruzar una barrera infranqueable entre Silvia y yo. Mientras ensayábamos la coreografía una y otra vez, en las escasas horas que teníamos antes de que la operación se pusiera en marcha, me di cuenta de que ya no podia esperar más. Además, era inútil tanto ensayo porque la coreo funcionaba a la perfección. Era como si estuviéramos hechas para bailar juntas. Pero la pelirroja no ponía pegas a que siguiéramos ensayando y no iba a ser yo quien detuviese el momento. Tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para abrir los ojos cuando mis manos se atrevían de cuando en cuando a sobrepasar pequeños límites. Necesitaba ver su cara y aunque no quería creerlo vi que Silvia estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Entonces fue cuando tomé la decisión: me controlaría y dejaría que Silvia fuese la que diese cualquier paso cuando estuviese preparada. Tenía que tener un poquito más de paciencia para no echarlo todo a perder; tenía que entender que para ella resultaba difícil tomar según qué decisiones.

…

La música atronó el escenario. Y a pesar de tenerlo todo bajo control, se me cortó la respiración al ver a Silvia aparecer en escena, más sexy y salvaje de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Aquel baile ya era pan comido, nada podía interferir en la misión. Ahora pensaba en el desastre que hubiera podido ser de no haber ensayado antes. O al menos eso creía. Empezamos la coreografía pero en cuanto nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, mis piernas flaquearon como si fuese la primera vez. Me faltaba el aliento, las voces del garito se oían lejanas y sólo existía Silvia. Logré recomponerme, pero antes de poder pensarlo dos veces me oí susurrar en su oído,

- Quizá quieras quedar conmigo otro día.

"Pepa, eres imbécil, ni siquiera eres capaz de acatar tus propias decisiones", pensé para mí, "ahora que todo jugaba a tu favor vas y te lanzas y…"

- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? – su pregunta, entre irónica y juguetona, interrumpió mis pensamientos. Pero, al mirarla, me congeló la ansiedad e impaciencia por mi respuesta que pude leer en sus ojos.

Un simple "Sí…" es todo lo que pude pronunciar…

…

Aquella cita nunca tuvo lugar. Fue la primera vez que me atenazó el miedo de haberla perdido para siempre. Me quedé esperando en el restaurante y, al día siguiente, en el ascensor, nos dedicamos a creernos nuestras falsas excusas. Ella poniendo una autopsia inesperada como coartada y yo quitándole hierro al asunto como si no me importase en absoluto y contándole que había aprovechado para irme de juerga con una amiga. Yo no la creí y en sus ojos pude ver como trataba de aguantar el tipo para no reconocer que le fastidiaba mi preocupación.

Sus ojos. Siempre la delataban. Quien dijo que los ojos son el espejo del alma seguramente pensaba en alguien como mi pelirroja. No necesita decirme nada, solo con mirarme puedo leer todos sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué sigo hablando en presente? Aquella mirada se apagó entre mis brazos hace mucho tiempo, pero la sigo llevando grabada como a fuego en mi corazón, donde solo ella era capaz de ver…


	5. V

V.

Me siento mareada. Es como si flotase en una nube de dolor y felicidad a la vez. Cada recuerdo que acude a mi mente, como invocado por la desesperación que me atenaza, es como una pequeña luz que ilumina mis pasos delante de mí. Aunque cuando desaparece es como si el siguiente paso me fuera a hacer caer definitivamente. Pero no puedo parar ahora. Es como si el aire se escapara de mis pulmones y cuando parece que mi corazón va a dejar de latir, un destello de memoria me devuelve a la vida una vez más. No estoy segura de si es lo que quiero… Pero necesito revivir cada segundo del tiempo que pase junto a Silvia. A pesar de lo que los demás opinen. No sé por qué pienso justo ahora en los demás. Sé que están mortalmente preocupados por mí. En el fondo sé que les estoy haciendo daño, pero hace semanas que me aparté de sus vidas para siempre, que desaparecí para que nadie interfiriera en mi dolor… Porque nadie puede saber cómo me siento, porque no quiero que nadie esté pendiente de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Porque les quiero también. Ni yo misma puedo soportar el ver en lo que me estoy convirtiendo, así que no quiero que ellos sufran más por mi culpa. Especialmente Sarita, que es la que peor lo está pasando. Casi a la vez ha perdido a sus dos tías. Sí, a las dos, porque de la Pepa que ella conocía no queda casi nada…

Sarita… Torbellino de sobrina, la madre que la trajo… Justo cuando Silvia y yo nos distanciábamos un poquito después de los últimos y acelerados acontecimientos se le ocurre la feliz idea de que quiere ir a la verbena con sus dos titas del alma. Nunca le di las gracias pero si lo pienso bien ella ha ayudado a que estuviéramos juntas más que nadie. Empezando por aquella famosa verbena…

…

- Venga, que me voy a la verbena con mis dos titas… Porfaa… Que sí!

Silvia no parecía muy convencida pero al final aceptó. En un descuido suyo Sara se me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Sus planes estaban claros. No sólo sabía lo que estaba pasando y lo aprobaba, sino que también estaba dispuesta a enredar para conseguirlo. La verbena estuvo genial. Parecía que con la excusa de estar en familia, Silvia se mostraba relajada, muy alejada de la Silvia de los últimos días que parecía querer evitarme. A mí me daba pavor pensar siquiera que hubiera decidido apartarse de mí definitivamente. Parecía que el suelo se abría bajo mis pies cada vez que la idea cruzaba por mi cabeza. No sabía cómo interpretar su actitud. ¿Rechazo? ¿Necesidad de pensar? Si tiempo era lo que necesitaba para aclarar sus ideas y decidirse por fin a hacer algo, yo pensaba dárselo. Me costaba horrores verla y no lanzarme a hablar con ella. Simplemente no quería arriesgarme a dar ningún paso en falso más. Silvia ya sabía que mis insinuaciones iban en serio, que para mí ella no era una amistad especial… Pero si le había propuesto una cita, con todas las letras… Y ella la dejó pasar. Necesitaba espacio y yo, por una vez, sabía que tenía que dárselo, que o lo hacía bien o podría apartarla de mí para siempre…

La velada, aunque la tensión de tener que controlarme iba por dentro, fue maravillosa. Bueno, si exceptuamos mi herida autoestima al no poder conseguir el peluche que mi pelirroja quería en la galería de tiro… Los litros de cervecita fueron cayendo uno tras otro, pero Sarita estaba desatada… Condenada mocosa…

- Venga titas… Unos chupitos!!!!! Yuhu….!!!!

Muchos chupitos después, decidimos que era un momento más que aceptable para retirarnos. Por un momento, me sentí como transportada al pasado, a la adolescencia loca donde Silvia y yo nos besamos por primera vez… Pero había que regresar a la realidad y llevar a Sara a casa porque la pobre casi no era capaz de tenerse en pie.

Y una vez más, fin de fiesta. Don Lorenzo durmiendo en el salón y nosotras tres con una euforia que no nos permitía ser demasiado discretas. Entre risas y tratando de no armar un escándalo llegamos a casa. Las risas, el mensaje del móvil de Sara…

- …porque nadie piensa en mí a las dos de la mañana… - y cuando lo dije no pude evitar mirar a mi pelirroja. Y entonces lo vi. No sabía muy bien cómo interpretarlo, pero Silvia me miró de una forma que… "Pepa, tranquila, que ya estás viendo fantasmas donde no los hay"… Pero había algo nuevo en mi Silvia, como si estuviese pensando "Sí que hay alguien que piensa en ti a las dos de la mañana, sólo que aún no lo sabes…". Sara se había ido a la cama y Silvia no parecía en tener prisa especial por marcharse. Allí, las dos, paradas a la entrada de casa, como si quisiéramos detener el tiempo, como si ella tratara de reunir valor para algo, como si yo no estuviese conteniéndome para no besarla… Pero ella volvió a marcharse. Aún no sé como reuní la entereza para desearle buenas noches.

- Que descanses… Hasta mañana!

…

Aquel recuerdo empieza a nublarse en mi cabeza. Las lágrimas me ahogan y empiezo a llorar sin tratar de evitarlo. ¿Por qué no podía haber acabado todo allí mismo, en aquel instante? El dolor de no haber tenido nunca a Silvia como pareja parecía llevadero si lo comparaba a la desesperación de haberla tenido, de haber vivido tantas cosas juntas, de haber descubierto por primera vez en mi vida lo que significaba el Amor con mayúscula para perderla para siempre… Si todo hubiera acabado ahí, nunca habría tocado el cielo para descender después al infierno. Mi pelirroja quizá estuviera junto a mí, como amiga, pero no me sentiría vacía por dentro. Nunca habría abrazado su cuerpo, nunca hubiera besado sus labios, pero tampoco hubiéramos estado nunca en una finca perdida en el medio de la sierra donde sellar nuestro amor eterno para perderla horas después…

No sé ni lo que digo. No es cierto… trato de engañarme a mí misma… En el fondo sé que no cambiaría ni un instante de los que viví junto a ella, que no me perdería ni uno de los besos que nos abrasaron, ni una de las lágrimas que derramamos, ni una caricia suya, ni un despertar para ver su cara, dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, ni dejaría de oír ni una de las veces en que sus labios pronunciaron mi nombre, ni siquiera en los momentos más amargos… No puedo dejar de amarla con cada molécula de mi ser, aunque sé que me está matando…


	6. VI

VI.

Pero quería revivirlo una vez más. Porque nuestro segundo beso fue en realidad el primero. Porque en aquel momento creí que iba a morir de felicidad. Porque jamás había sentido algo así en mi vida. De todos nuestros momentos juntas, sabía que siempre me quedaría con aquel, que fue el comienzo perfecto para un amor que jamás podría morir…

…

En el mismo momento que me despedí de ella, me entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar… Llorar de rabia porque me sentía como si hubiera perdido completamente el norte. Yo siempre había presumido de interpretar bien las señales y no entendía como mi pelirroja había decidido irse a casa sin más, levantando otra vez aquella barrera invisible que nos separaba…

Empecé a desmaquillarme anonadada, con la cabeza hecha un lío, temiendo que Silvia jamás cruzaría la frontera entre las dos. Incluso empezaba a dudar si todo era un espejismo, si es que estaba tan enamorada de ella que estaba confundiendo sus muestras de amistad con lo que yo deseaba tanto. El chasquido del picaporte del baño me sacó de golpe de mis pensamientos. "Joder, Sara, ahora no…", pensé para mí mientras me daba la vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con Silvia. Durante una fracción de segundo, no pude reaccionar. Todo lo que pude decir fue un "Hola…" entre sorprendido y curioso. Me costaba mantener su mirada, que parecía decirme todo lo que sus labios no eran capaces de pronunciar.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza, en silencio, sin dejar de atravesarme con esa mirada que por una vez no intenté descifrar.

No supe qué hacer. Estaba bloqueada, no quería decir ni hacer nada que pudiera estropear lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo allí. No sólo es que no quisiera, sino que no tenía ni idea de cómo debía reaccionar. Me giré de nuevo hacia el espejo y continué desmaquillándome, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que estaba haciendo y sin atreverme aún a mirar el reflejo del espejo. Porque tampoco lo necesitaba. La mirada de Silvia me abrasaba en la espalda, me atravesaba cada centímetro de piel para observar en mi interior, ese que no quería mostrar por miedo a alejarla una vez más. Intenté no pensar, intenté no sentir… "Pepa, quieta, te prometiste que ella decidiría el momento…". Pero tenía que decir algo o las piernas dejarían de sostenerme por mucho que me apoyara en el lavabo. Cerré los ojos durante una milésima de segundo con el miedo de que al abrirlos y mirarla todo hubiera sido un cruel y bello espejismo. Pero Silvia seguía allí, quieta, justo detrás de mí, en silencio y con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en la mirada. No pude refrenarme más… me estaba ahogando…

- ¿Unas toallitas? – "Pepa, por favor!, pero ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro, seguro que ahora le apetece desmaquillarse…". Avergonzada de mi estúpida reacción volví a concentrarme en el espejo. Y ella se acercó a mí. Podía sentirla sin necesidad de mirarla en la imagen del reflejo. Todos mis nervios estaban a flor de piel cuando, de pronto, me acarició el pelo, suavemente, casi sin tocarme, su caricia paseaba por mi espalda… Y yo, paralizada, a su merced… Ya ni siquiera pensaba en mi promesa… No hacía falta… Creí morirme con la dulzura de su tímida caricia, titubeante, explorando, sin saber qué hacer… Las yemas de sus dedos bajaron por mi cuello, haciendo que me faltara el aire… Mi hombro… Mi brazo… Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por aquella sensación de dulzura infinita, mientras ella hacía que me diera la vuelta para encontrarme con sus ojos…

…

Volví al presente por un instante. Para respirar hondo… porque siempre me ocurría igual. Cada vez que pensaba en aquella noche, se me paraba el corazón durante un momento. Me olvidaba de seguir respirando, inundada de felicidad. Y como desde hacía meses la felicidad en mi vida sólo estaba en aquel pasado que murió en la sierra el día de nuestra boda, me dejé arrastrar por la sensación…

…

Cuando la miré, lo supe. Supe que pasara lo que pasara a partir de aquel momento, mi vida ya no podría volver a ser igual. Ella se convirtió definitivamente en parte de mí. Su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas. Sentía algo más que amistad por mí, pero me interrogaba silenciosamente con sus ojos como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos, mi corazón, para estar segura del siguiente paso que debía dar. A mí, en cambio, me había abandonado toda la seguridad que solía tener en mi misma. No me atrevía casi ni a respirar, temiendo que aquel dulce espejismo pelirrojo desapareciera ante mis ojos…

No dejaba de mirarme. Jamás había visto una mirada así. Jamás nadie me había mirado así. Me embriagaba la ternura al leer su dulzura, su deseo, sus dudas y sus miedos. En ese momento hablar hubiera sido un pecado, porque cada una estaba dentro de la mente de la otra. Sus manos resbalaron por mis hombros y mis brazos, y yo cerré los ojos consumida por la intensidad del momento. Y cogí sus suaves manos, sonriendo, sin poder esconder un segundo más la felicidad que me llenaba. Dejé volar mis dedos por su pálida piel, casi con miedo a tocarla, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Dos almas. Un único sentimiento. Eso era lo que ahora veía sin lugar a dudas. Cogí su mano, despacio, recreándome, y la llevé a mi rostro, mientras yo acariciaba el suyo. Quería que estuviera segura de que yo era más que la Pepa Miranda que ella conocía, de que la ternura existía en mí aunque siempre tratara de esconderla. De que creyera que yo no le haría daño. Y ella me creyó. Creí morirme cuando recorrió la escasa distancia que separaba nuestros rostros, con una leve sonrisa en el suyo. Y a mí se me paró el corazón, por primera vez. Es como si su sonrisa lo hubiera hecho añicos durante una centésima de segundo para pegarlo, mezclándolo con el suyo para siempre… Esa vez casi soy yo la que da un paso atrás. Era todo lo que había deseado y por un instante me dio miedo de que esa parte de mi personalidad que jamás se había atado a nada ni a nadie acabara por hacerle daño. Mi pelirroja, tan fuerte y tan frágil a la vez…

Pero no pude terminar de pensar porque sentí su cálido aliento mientras acariciaba, tímidamente, por primera vez, mis labios con los suyos, mirándome más intensamente a los ojos. Se separó y estaba tan deshecha que casi me dolió. Volví a perderme en sus ojos, para ver que todo su miedo había desaparecido. Me tenía en sus manos. En ese momento podía haberme pedido la luna y la hubiera bajado del cielo sólo para ella. Mi mirada en ese momento debía estar suplicando que volviera a besarme, porque lo hizo, sonriendo con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en su cara. Porque Silvia era la mujer de las mil sonrisas, podía hablar sólo sonriendo y hacerte sentir exactamente lo que pensaba.

Ese segundo beso nos hizo imparables. Ya sólo no sólo me besaba ella, mis labios probaron los suyos también, sin separarnos. Sus labios era lo más dulce que había probado nunca, y suaves como el terciopelo. Tiernos y cada vez más apasionados… Y me mantuve fiel a mi promesa de que ella marcara el ritmo. Para mí no era nada nuevo besar a una mujer… Para ella sí y necesitaba que se sintiera segura. Lo que me resultaba nuevo y desconcertante era comprobar lo que un simple beso de Silvia podía hacerme sentir. Creía estar en el cielo. Y aún más cuando sentí la urgencia de sus besos, su lengua pidiendo permiso para acariciar mi boca también. No sería yo quien le negara nada, pero un escalofrío abrasador me consumió en el momento en que mi lengua probó la suya… tímida todavía, pero impaciente, deseando la mía mientras la pasión empezaba a abrasarnos lentamente… No había prisas. Esta vez no existía la sensación de lo prohibido como en aquel primer beso tan lejano en el tiempo…

Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, mientras nuestras manos acariciaban intentando sentir también la pasión que se iba encendiendo en nosotras. Yo apenas podía creerlo. Tantas noches en vela, soñando despierta con ese momento, y jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan mágico. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no importaba el mañana, sólo que estaba allí, en el momento en que empezaba a dar todo por perdido, con mi niña, con mi pelirroja. Cada vez que nos separábamos, un segundo, todo lo que veía y sentía era su sonrisa y la mía. Aunque esos besos hubieran sido lo único que viviera junto a ella, ya habría sido lo más intenso, apasionado, tierno y precioso que habría sentido en toda mi alocada vida.

Pero no… eso no era todo… Necesitábamos más y ahí fui yo la que volví a jugármelo todo. Nunca dejaré de ser impulsiva, aunque luego me arrepienta. Pero aquella vez no tuve que arrepentirme. Sin pensarlo, porque ya no podía pensar en nada más, mis dedos desabrocharon un botón de su chaqueta. Pero Silvia ya no estaba asustada, e hizo lo mismo con mi eterno chaleco, como una inequívoca declaración de que una vez que había decidido cruzar ese puente, ya nada podía pararla. Y volvió a tomar las riendas de la situación, empujándome contra la pared, en un arranque tan inesperado que casi hace que me caiga. Ya nada nos detenía. Ya no nos conteníamos. Terminé de deshacer los botones de su chaqueta, para paralizarme ante la visión de su piel, tan pálida como si estuviese iluminada por esa luna que yo quería bajarle del cielo. Recorrí a besos su cara y su cuello, mientras ella terminaba de despojarme del chaleco y mi camiseta. Necesitábamos sentirnos aún más, piel contra piel, acariciarnos por completo, con todo nuestro cuerpo, como si fuera nuestro último día en el mundo. Pero había algo me inquietaba… pero arrebatada por los besos de Silvia en mi cuello, no era capaz, ni quería, de pensar en nada. Pero me di cuenta, la separé despacio y detuve, desgarrándome durante un momento, aquel mágico momento. Porque eso era lo que me inquietaba: la magia. Quería que todo fuera mágico y el aseo estaba dejando de parecerme mágico por momentos…

…

¿Seguía allí? ¿O finalmente mi locura me había llevado de nuevo al pasado para dejar mi mente atrapada para siempre en ese bendito día? Un dolor sordo me inundó de nuevo, al comprobar que la magia se había esfumado una vez más, para que yo volviera a mi realidad sin ella. Pero no, ahora no quería ni podía permitirme desperdiciar ni un segundo pensando en Silvia. No quería mi presente, sólo nuestro pasado, pasara lo que pasara. Así que mi alma dejó de nuevo las sombras para viajar a esos momentos tan llenos de luz…


	7. VII

VII.

…

- ¿Qué pasa? – susurró mi pelirroja. Su cara reflejaba extrañeza y algo de miedo, como si pensara que había hecho algo mal. Durante un segundo, se había roto el silencio mágico que nos rodeaba y aquel susurro casi había sonado como un grito.

Sonreí y llevé un dedo a sus labios… La tomé de la mano y lancé una mirada significativa al baño, a la vez que me encogía de hombros. Ella me entendió y, relajándose, me devolvió la sonrisa. Despacio, recogimos la ropa, abrí la puerta del aseo y salimos de allí. Casi de puntillas, recorrimos el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Las dos, a escondidas, rezando porque nadie nos viera. Nuestros cuerpos pegados de nuevo, como si nos diese miedo separarnos y dejar de sentir. Abrí la puerta y no pude contener una risa ahogada. Tumbada en mi cama, tan vestida como llegó de la verbena, estaba Sarita. Silvia me miró medio aterrorizada y me tapó la boca para que no la despertara. La luz de la mesilla de noche estaba encendida y al lado de la lamparilla había un papel. Me acerqué de puntillas y lo cogí para leerlo. ¿Cómo podía haberlo sabido? ¿Nos había oído en el baño? Imposible! Sara era peor que un polígrafo, no se le escapaba nada. Silvia seguía paralizada en el quicio de la puerta. Le tendí el papel y se le pusieron los ojos como platos. _"Tita, estoy tan pedo que no llego a mi habitación. Así que esta noche te la quedas tú, a lo mejor te viene bien la cama-nido"_

Por un momento visualicé la habitación de mi sobrina, habitualmente un caos de desorden. Y me pareció que el baño igual no era tan mala idea… Pero sin pensarlo, cogí a Silvia de la mano y la arrastré a la habitación de Sara. No podía perder ni un minuto más. Entramos y pensé que nos habíamos equivocado de habitación; estaba recogida y ordenada. Nada que ver con lo que había esperado encontrarme. Como si supiera… No, eso era imposible. Sería casualidad…

La respiración de Silvia en mi hombro me devolvió a la realidad. Me giré para mirarla, sonriendo… La verdad es que me sentía nerviosa como una adolescente. Toda mi seguridad me había abandonado de nuevo, al darme cuenta de que si dábamos el siguiente paso todo cambiaría para siempre… La luz de la luna entraba tenuemente por la ventana y Silvia, bajo esta luz, parecía un ángel. Esta vez eran sus ojos los que me suplicaban algo, pero yo tenía miedo, miedo de su inseguridad, de no saber si era lo que deseaba… Mi mano jugueteó con su pelo por un instante, antes de acariciarle la nuca y atraerla hacia mí. Nuestros labios se juntaron de nuevo, pero ya no hubo lugar para la timidez. Era como si aquel breve paréntesis en que habíamos salido de nuestros primeros besos sólo hubiera servido para acrecentar la pasión. Pero yo no quería dejarme llevar, seguía deseando que fuera ella la que decidiera cada paso que quisiera dar. Nuestras bocas se juntaban, hambrientas, como si quisiéramos devorarnos la una a la otra. Nuestras lenguas bailaban, unidas en una música que parecían conocer desde siempre. Nuestras manos acariciaban sin descanso, como si quisieran atrapar la pasión ya encendida. La lengua de Silvia se despidió de la mía para viajar por mi cuello, provocándome un escalofrío de placer. Yo bajé un tirante de su sujetador para besarle el hombro, suavemente, subiendo despacio hacia el hueco donde se juntan clavícula y cuello. Allí me perdí, aspirando el delicado perfume de su piel, arrancándole a mi pelirroja un suave gemido, que resonó en mi oído, estremeciéndome. Ya no podía pensar, sólo sentir... Y sentí como sus manos jugueteaban con mi cinturón, como pidiéndome permiso para continuar. Tenía que detenerme, darle confianza, hacerle saber que nada de lo que decidiera hacer estaría mal. La miré, sin poder dejar de sonreír ante el nerviosismo que su rostro reflejaba. Decidí seguir su juego y deshice la cremallera de su falda, que se deslizó por sus piernas. Me quedé sin palabras, al verla ante mí. Era una diosa… mi diosa pelirroja. Despacio, casi saboreando el momento, respirando su aliento, noté como su cuerpo se pegaba al mío, con movimientos cautos, tímidos y terminó de desvestirme. Sus manos eran como plumas que estremecían mi piel al tocarme. Se apartó un instante, y me observó, con esos ojos suyos por donde parecía salirse el alma. Jamás me sentí tan desnuda ante nadie, porque Silvia no me había desnudado físicamente. No, ella me dejó el alma al aire en aquel momento.

- Pepa… - susurró – Eres preciosa…

Sentí que mi corazón se llenaba de ternura, que me derretía sin remedio… una vez más de tantas que ocurrirían. Y solamente ella podía lograr algo así. Ni yo misma me reconocía. Era como si estar junto a ella me convirtiera en una Pepa mejor de lo que nunca pude soñar. Una sola frase de su boca, en medio de ese silencio que gritaba más que las palabras, que dejaba entrever todo lo que habíamos estado guardando la una para la otra. Nadie me había hablado así. Nadie había logrado que la ternura venciera a un momento de pasión. Acaricié su rostro, casi sin tocarla y ella tomó mi mano para besarla. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Me sonrió de nuevo. Me acerqué a ella y abrazándola como si fuese a desaparecer descubrí su cuerpo, como ella había hecho con el mío. Volvía a besarla, sabía que nunca podría cansarme de redescubrir el sabor de sus labios… Mi mano viajó por su espalda, para subir de nuevo hasta su nuca y profundizar de nuevo el beso, como si nuestras lenguas no pudieran soportar más la lejanía.

De repente, sentí como se quedaba paralizada… La miré y vi como una sombra de cierto miedo atravesó su cara. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y yo me apresuré a enjugarla con las yemas de mis dedos, sintiendo yo también el miedo que la embargaba…

…

Una lágrima… quizá la primera que derramó por mí, que no fueron pocas. O por lo menos, la primera de la que yo había tenido constancia. En ese momento sentí por primera vez que el amor dolía. Que yo no podía dejar que sufriera por mi culpa, que yo no quería que eso sucediera nunca más… Pero me sentí impotente ante ella, desarmada, porque no sabía lo que le ocurría…

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
[cuando llores yo enjugaré todas tus lá__grimas]_

…

- Princesa… - me temblaba la voz - ¿Qué ocurre?

¿Había hecho algo mal? Jamás me había sentido tan indefensa y tan perdida… Me perdí en sus ojos, intentando leerle el alma, como ella había hecho conmigo. Y entonces me di cuenta de era capaz de sentir lo que estaba pensando con sólo mirarla… Tenía miedo de dar el siguiente paso, no sabía cómo, o a lo mejor no quería que fuera así después de la verbena, con el riesgo de que alguien se enterara en casa… Porque si eran dudas sobre mí… Sólo de pensarlo creí desfallecer. No, no podía ser eso, en sus ojos no leía nada que lo indicara… La abracé, tiernamente y mi corazón amenazó con salírseme del pecho cuando ella respondió al abrazo. Por primera vez, juntas, inseparables… Nuestros cuerpos tocándose, podía sentir su piel como si fuera la mía… Su cara, oculta en mi rostro, seguía derramando lágrimas, mojando mi hombro…

- Pepa… yo… es que… - en su mirada ahora veía angustia y eso me deshacía por dentro.

- Shhh… No hace falta que digas nada, preciosa… Ya lo sé… - musité en su oído. La acuné entre mis brazos, deshecha de cariño, ahogándome entre su pelo…

Besé su frente y la llevé a la cama, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ella confió en mí y nos acostamos, juntas, abrazadas, su espalda contra mi pecho, mientras la acariciaba con una ternura que nunca pensé que podía albergar dentro de mí. Aún necesitaba tiempo, y yo se lo daría sin importarme otra cosa, desde ese instante, que no fuera su felicidad…

- Gracias – murmuró, mirándome antes de acurrucarse de nuevo entre mis brazos.

…

Parecía imposible, pero sonreí de nuevo… Porque sólo revivir esos momentos podía traer paz y felicidad a mi vida. Ese momento seguía resultando misterioso, inexplicable, casi místico para mí. Aquella noche, cuando Silvia se dejó arrastrar por el sueño, yo también había sonreído, sin que nadie me viera. Porque ella había dejado de llorar. Porque sus ojos habían vuelto a sonreír. Porque había cerrado los ojos para dormir en mi regazo, sellando una unión que jamás hubiera creído posible. Porque la ternura había ganado la batalla a la pasión y no me había importado…

…

Sonreí. Me acomodé para pasar la noche en vela, abrazada a mi pelirroja, velando su sueño y su respiración, aspirando su aroma, sin querer perderme ni un solo segundo de un placer que estaba más allá del placer. Una lágrima de absoluta felicidad se deslizó entre las sombras de la habitación, pero, esta vez, fue por mi rostro…

___________________________________


End file.
